


Little devils in disguise

by MiriyanThesilverWolf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, King Thorin, One Big Happy Family, little rascals, thorin is a father, too much energy having kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf
Summary: what happens when Thorin is left alone with your and his kids for a little while?





	Little devils in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on Tumblr as a drabble challenge including sentences: #40. “The kids, they ambushed me.” #52. “There’s a herd of them!” #61. “Welcome back. Now fucking help me.” With Thorin and his rambunctious hoard of children, please.

Gloin and Bifur stared at their king before them on one of the corridors that lead into the bathing area on the royal floor stunned expression on their faces not sure how to react to this unexpected sight in front of their eyes. Thorin was wet all over, looking quite miserable and few brown feathers were sticking out of his hair. Not very kingly spectacle if they had to say something about it. Gloin coughed awkwardly trying to keep his face straight. _”What happened your majesty?”_ he asked.

Thorin sighed irritated and glanced first Bifur before turns his gaze back to Gloin answering. **_”The kids, they ambushed me.”_** nearly growling he started walking toward his royal chambers hoping that his two youngest children would be fast asleep still, not waken by their four older siblings who were rather lively and gave Thorin some more grey hair by their wild personality. Thorin loved his children equally, he really did but just sometimes it was little too much to handle especially if you, his queen, the mother of his children was away and left the kids to his care. Gloin and Bifur walked little behind him looking around in case those mentioned little rascals would be stalking them too. _”All of them or..just couple of them?”_ Bifur asks in khuzdul and Thorin looks over his shoulder huffing not really in the mood for answering but Gloin´s chuckle does the trick. ** _”There´s a herd of them.”_ **

And that is all he is able to say as he opens his chamber´s door and steps in Bifur and Gloin right behind him. Next thing he knows is that he´s under an attack by all his children and there´s nothing he can do before he falls to the floor on his back while all six excited, too much energy having kids jumps on him yelling their battle cry. They start to hit their father with their wooden swords that Kili had made for them a couple of months ago and now Thorin really was regretting to allow that to happen. _”Die you filthy org!”_ one of them cries enthusiastically while two of them grabbed his legs in order to stop his movements. Grunting Thorin lifts his arms to protect his face cursing in his mind that never again he will allow his children to eat cherry pie for breakfast, things that sugar does to his kids is unbelievable. Bifur and Gloin make their retreat before they will be caught in the crossfire leaving their king to defend himself.

 _”What in Mahal´s name is going on here?”_ your voice suddenly booms from the doorway and everything comes to a halt. All six children turn their attention to you, their mother, while Thorin is still on the floor lifting his gaze to you sighing in relief. Your e/c eyes gazed each one of your children with an intense look in your eyes and for a moment everything was quiet and peaceful.

 _”Thorin?”_ you lowered your gaze to your husband´s face little amusingly while he stared at you little vexed.

None of the children hadn´t get up, still sitting on him Thorin was feeling quite uncomfortable. _ **”Welcome back. Now fucking help me.”** _ he snapped at you causing his children to turn their gaze to him. _”Daddy! That´s not the way you talk to mommy!”_ youngest one cried and smacked Thorin onto the chest with her little hand earning you to smirk. She was only four years old but what an attitude she already got. _”Say you´re sorry daddy,”_ oldest one, your seven-year-old son scolded making a serious face. Oh this was getting hilarious, your own children lectured the king under the mountain like he was just an ordinary dwarf…well, to them Thorin was their father first, then a king and they respected him greatly but what came to you and how people talk to you if it was something rude, they would let them know, that´s not tolerated. They were your little guardian angels and Thorin´s little devils in disguise like he occasionally described them. You couldn´t hold it in anymore and burst into laughter falling to the floor holding your stomach. The kids and Thorin joined in your laughter after a little while and whole royal wing soon echoed with your family´s joyful moment making any passerby smile contently.


End file.
